Lucha De Gigantes
by ktakn-yeni
Summary: para la lucha se necesita de dos. al igual que para el amor.. inuyasha se daria cuenta. songfic INUKAG review


LUCHA DE GIGANTES By: ktaknyeni 

**AN: bien bien. Aquí les tengo un one-shot que me surgió recién. estoy participando en un concurso de literatura y utilicé los personajes de inuyasha para inspirarme. Estoy bastante japy. Espero que les guste y por fa no olviden opinar para saber si vale la pena o no los dejo para que lean.**

---------- o -----------

_lucha de gigantes_

_convierte_

_el aire en gas natural_

_un duelo salvaje advierte_

_lo cerca que no vendrá_

Inuyasha tenia que salir de ahí. Su automóvil marcaba una velocidad de 100 Km/hr. pero no le importaba. Los autos y camiones se habían vuelto una simple mancha mientras el los pasaba. Una gota de sudor corría por su rostro, mientras que una lagrima recorría sus ojos. Aquellas ventanas que habían destrozado su corazón. De nuevo. Como siempre. Pero esta vez como nunca. Muchos pensamientos atravesaban su mente, sus recuerdos, sus sentimientos. No sabia que hacer con ellos. El aire se sentía pesado, incluso intoxicante. Un verdadero gas natural. Y lo único que deseaba en ese momento era que lo asfixiara, que lo eliminara de este mundo. Que lo hiciera olvidar. Inuyasha ya no quería enfrentar nada mas.

_en un mundo descomunal_

_siento mi fragilidad_

Esto no debía haber sucedido. Inuyasha puso su mano en el control de cambio, y acelero el automóvil. Lo único que quería hacer era huir. Evitar el confrontación. Claro esta. Pudo haberlo hecho en el instante al conocerla. Pero no. El debía sufrir de nuevo. El debía dejarse herir por la simple y escasa posibilidad de que esta vez resultara. La presión en su pecho estaba aumentando, tal velocidad causaba que la gravedad hiciera su trabajo, pero para Inuyasha no era la gravedad. Era el peso de su error. De su deseo de arrepentimiento, de opacar su capacidad de perdón. Era el peso de su fragilidad. Inuyasha solo quería huir y dejar todo atrás. Inuyasha acelero, sin pensar.

---------- o ----------

_vaya pesadilla corriendo_

_con una bestia detrás_

_dime que es mentira todo_

_un sueño tonto y no mas_

_me da miedo la enormidad _

_donde nadie oye mi voz_

Kagome se encontraba sola. Su cama un desastre, las sabanas envueltas entre sus desnudas piernas, su cabeza enterrada entre almohadas, miles de almohadas que la escondían. Una camisa deportiva cubría su torso, absorbía sus lagrimas, y contaba las agitadas palpitaciones de su corazón. No lograba entenderlo. Su mirada se encontraba perdida en la ventana, veía como la lluvia formaba pequeños diseños en su ventana, diseños incoherentes, sin forma. Pero que para Kagome, mostraba en que estado se encontraba su cuerpo, su mente. Su alma. No entendía que sucedía. ¿Acaso esto era una pesadilla? ¿Porque su cuerpo no respondía? Hace no mas de 10 minutos algo la había abandonado, sentía un enorme vacío en su alma, pero.. ¿adonde había ido? ¿Porque se había ido? Que se había ido? Acaso esto era una pesadilla?

Sus labios estaban secos, y de vez en cuando se movían irregularmente sin formar palabra alguna.

- "inu...yasha.."-

¡Inuyasha! Eso era lo que le faltaba! Donde estaba? ¡Su cuerpo no le respondía! Sus manos se encontraban en su regazo. No encontraban un camino, una ruta que seguir, solo giraban por su estomago. Kagome estaba asustada, sentía como una bestia carcomía de a poco su corazón. Quizás no una bestia real, pero si era una bestia muy poderosa, una que carcome cada corazón en cada ser con pensamiento. Su conciencia.

- "que he hecho?"-

tenia tantos deseos de gritar, de tener a Inuyasha a su lado. Sintiendo sus brazos sosteniéndola por sus caderas, que sus piernas formaran un enredo de pieles, donde no se supiera donde comenzaba uno y terminaba el otro. Kagome quería sentir el corazón de Inuyasha en su propia espalda, el solo hecho de saber que era ella quien lograba tal reacción en el hombre. Sentir la frágil y agitada respiración de su amante, suspirando cálidas palabras de una utopía que ambos sabían imposible, pero que en tales momentos la lograban realizar.

Ambos eran uno, extinguiéndose el uno en el otro. Sabiendo que estaban ahí de manera reciproca, solo para ellos, solo entre ellos.

Kagome quería encontrarse admirando la hermosura tosca del rostro de su amado. Como dormía placidamente a su lado, pero aun sosteniéndola. Como sus párpados se sacudían ligeramente denotando que estaba soñando. Kagome solo quería enredar sus dedos en los cabellos de tal hombre. Y admirar lo que era suyo, y de nadie mas, y saber que todo estaría bien si se mantenían juntos.

Ella debía salir de aquel cuarto, debía encontrar a Inuyasha. Muchas explicaciones debían darse, y ella solo esperaba llegar a tiempo para que quizás, solo quizás, la utopía de ambos no estuviera lejos.

Su corazón comenzó a agitarse nuevamente. Sus piernas ya le respondían, y sus manos se convirtieron en muletas para levantar el débil torso. Su cabeza resucito de entre almohadas, y sus piernas encontraron su orden entre sabanas. era hora.

Inuyasha se encontraba ahora al pie de la ciudad, un barranco de 10 mts. Un lugar tan peligroso que atraía su atención. Bueno no solamente la de el. Si no que la de ella. Este era su lugar especial. Su automóvil se encontraba apagado e Inuyasha estaba al pie del barranco. La noche provocaba que la ciudad fuera iluminada por una mezcla entre luz artificial y luz de luna. Claro esta que la mezcla volvía hermosa la vista ante el.

_deja de engañar, _

_no quieras ocultar_

_que has pasado sin tropezar_

_monstruo de papel_

_no se contra quien voy_

_pues que acaso hay alguien mas aquí_

La lluvia había cesado un poco, pero aun caían ciertas gotas que mojaban a Inuyasha escasamente. Pero eso no importaba.

- sabia que te encontraría aquí – dijo una suave voz. Suave pero que denotaba una inmensa melancolía y tristeza.

- me gusta este lugar – Inuyasha respondió sin mirar a su receptor. Sabia quien era. esa voz estaría en su mente por el resto de su vida.

- lo se – Kagome dijo con algo de nostalgia. – yo te lo enseñe – ella recordó aquel día.

- me has traspasado mucho de ti – Inuyasha reflexiono en voz alta. – acaso hay algo tuyo que no me agrade? – continuo con su reflexión.

- no – Kagome respondió con sinceridad. Ella sabia el efecto que tenia en aquel hombre. Así que lo utilizo. Suavemente camino hacia el para encontrarse frente a frente. Solo centímetros los separaban el uno de l otro. La lluvia había comenzado nuevamente. Y su cabello se mimetizo con ambos cuerpos. Mientras que el de Inuyasha solo denotaba mas las facetas masculinas de su rostro. Era el cuerpo de Kagome quien era marcado por sus cabellos, formando una hermosa silueta para el deleite y odio del propio Inuyasha. – yo soy tu adicción – Kagome le suspiro.

- y la tuya es tu pasado – Inuyasha dijo bruscamente rompiendo cualquier tipo de trance en que ella lo hubiera tratado de adentrar.

- nunca mas – su cabeza caída, indicaba su arrepentimiento. Nuevamente sintió como su cuerpo no le estaba respondiendo.

- deja de engañarme!! – Inuyasha grito repentinamente. – cuantas veces has tropezado? Y cuantas mas me piensas ocultar?- el puño de Inuyasha estaba derramando sangre, lo cual alerto a Kagome.

- lo siento – Kagome no supo que mas decir. Tomo su mano gentilmente y la extendió para ver una profunda herida, al parecer causada por un vidrio. El corte atravesaba la mano de Inuyasha formando un corte diagonal, por el cual sangre de tonalidad oscura salía sin control. Casi como una fuente. Quizás ese era el dolor de Inuyasha que salía de su cuerpo pensaba Kagome. Ella era su herida. Y ella seria su venda.

_creo en los fantasmas terribles _

_de algún extraño lugar_

_y en mi tonterías para _

_hacer tu risa estallar_

_en un mundo descomunal _

_siento tu fragilidad_

- ya no se contra quien pelear Kagome- Inuyasha dijo finalmente rindiéndose frente a su amada. – tu pasado te ha absorbido y me esta absorbiéndome a mi por igual – Inuyasha levanto la mirada para hacer notar sus lagrimas. Lo cual Kagome noto y provoco un profundo sentimiento de dolor en su alma.

- lo siento – que mas podía decir si sus labios no sabían que otra palabra pronunciar.

- yo te amo Kagome, y siempre luche por ti. Pero ya no se contra quien estoy luchando, se supone que tu pasado... pero por que siempre te interpones tu tratando de protegerlo!, acaso no es él el que te prohíbe de ser feliz! Porque siempre tienes que arruinar todo por lo que hemos luchado!!! – Inuyasha ahora se encontraba gritando, desahogándose por todo lo que había luchado, sentido, llorado.

- yo creo en mi para hacerte feliz. Se que soy para ti. Cuando estoy sin ti me falta una parte de mi alma y se que eres tu quien la completa. Yo soy quien te hace reír. Yo soy quien te ama con todo mi corazón, arriesgándome con todo lo que tengo para hacerte feliz y que yo no salga lastimado. – Inuyasha ahora tomaba las manos de su amada dejando que las lagrimas de ambos bañaran la unión – se que este es un mundo descomunal, violaciones son horribles, Pero... – ahora Kagome no podía detener sus lagrimas – amor... conozco tu fragilidad... déjame protegerla, déjame protegerte. Pero tu debes protegernos a ambos, debes de luchar por nuestra felicidad. Y con tu cuerpo y mente de tal manera no lo lograremos. Que acaso no soy la mejor 'medicina' que puedes conseguir? Que paso con nuestra utopía Kagome!!- Inuyasha encontraba como sus ojos se habían teñido de rojo al haberse limpiado sus lagrimas con la mano lastimada.

_deja de engañar _

_no quieras ocultar _

_que has pasado sin tropezar_

_monstruo de papel no se contra quien voy_

_pues que acaso hay alguien mas aquí_

- es un monstruo de papel – Kagome logro decir – que no me deja escapar -

Inuyasha se quedo en aquella posición. Sabiendo a que se refería. Las drogas la podían consumir. Pero el podía salvarla.

- deja que pasemos...- Inuyasha tomo el rostro de su amada y la beso lentamente – ..sin miedo.. – y con eso sellaron su pacto con un beso que marcaba el inicio de una nueva era. Su nueva utopía.

_dejaque pasemos sin miedo_

La lluvia había cesado, y ambos se dieron cuenta como el amanecer se acercaba. Aquel sol que se levantaba frente a ellos, indicaba como dios estaba de su lado. Un nuevo día, una nueva batalla. Quien sabe quizás no lo lograrían, pero eso solo lo sabrían si luchaban.

- somos dos gigantes, amor – Inuyasha suspiro suavemente en el oído de Kagome. – y esta es nuestra lucha - .

fin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Espero que les haya gustado dont forget to review! La canción se llama LUCHA DE GIGANTES. Y los k la conocen. Salio en la movie AMORES PERROS de gael garcia bernal (i love him!!) justo en la escena de la lavadora jojojo. Excelente creación de escena!!!

Ktaknyeni

Fin.


End file.
